Free my heart
by Jadeile
Summary: Sasuke songfic. Jaarittelua Itachin tappamisesta ym.


**Varoitukset:** Jaarittelua ja loputonta asioiden toistoa. No, mutta sitä sattuu Sasuken kaltaisille tyypeille, joilla on levyssään vain yksi raita, joka siis toistuu kaiken aikaa. Ei millään pahalla Sasuke, muttei kyllä millään hyvälläkään.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto on Kishimoto-sensein omistusta. Kappale puolestaan on Unknown from M.E. ja sen omistaa Marlon Saunders & Dread Fox. Ja luultavasti omistusoikeuksia kuuluu myös Segalle ja Sonic Teamille.

**

* * *

**

**Free my heart**

Olen aina ollut luokkani paras. Minun on pitänyt aina olla. Monesta syystä. Yksi syy on se, että minulla on tavoite. Minun pitää olla vahva, jotta voin sen joskus saavuttaa.

_Here I come, rougher than the rest o' them  
The best o' them, tougher than leather_

Nimeni on Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke. Ja minut on lykätty samaan ryhmään kahden luuserin kanssa. Sakura, hiustensa värisissä pilvissä pyörivä tytönhupakko, joka ei ymmärrä minua yhtään. Naruto, pelleilevä ääliö, joka ei osaa ottaa mitään vakavasti. Elää vain elämisen ilosta aivan selvästi.

_They call me Knuckles, unlike Sonic, I don't chuckle  
I'd rather flex my muscles_

He ovat vain hidasteina minulle. Mutta ei se mitään, ei minun kauaa tarvitse heitä sietää. Vain sen verran kuin on pakko. Kyllä minä kestän. Ja jos he käyvät hermoille, niin hankkiudun heistä eroon. Niin helppoa.

_I'm hard as nails, it ain't hard to tell  
I break 'em down whether they solid or frail_

Yksin olen pärjännyt aina. Paremmin yksin. En tarvitse muita toteuttaakseni tehtävääni. Muita ei saa olla.

_Unlike the rest, I'm independent, it's my first breath  
First test, feel the right, then the worst left_

Olen ollut yksin kahdeksanvuotiaasta lähtien. Siitä lähtien, kun Itachi tappoi koko sukuni. Sukumme. Me olemme veljeksiä. Tai olimme. Enää hän ei ole veljeni. Veljeni kuoli sinä päivänä, kun muukin sukuni. Jäljelle jäi ainoastaan murhaaja, joka ei ole Itachi.

_Born on an island in the he__avens  
The blood of my ancestors flows inside me  
My duty is to save the flower  
From evil deterioration_

Siitä päivästä lähtien minun elämäntehtäväni on ollut tappaa tuo murhaaja. Tappaa tuo uusi Itachi, joka tappoi koko sukuni… tai saada takaisin vanha Itachi. Paitsi ei, isoveljeni on kuollut, eikä häntä saa enää takaisin. Tai sitten…

_I will be the one to set your heart free, true  
Cleanse yourself of them evil spirits that's in you_

Oli miten oli, minun tehtäväni on kostaa. Vain minun, kukaan muu ei voi eikä saa auttaa minua. Tai ainakaan minua ei saa auttaa sen enempää, kuin antaa minulle valmiudet Itachin tappamiseen. Kakashi, hän saa opettaa minua. Hän on jo opettanut minua. Minulla on jutsu, joka tulee koitumaan Itachin kohtaloksi. Raikiri, Ukkosenterä, tai toisella nimellään Chidori, Tuhat lintua. Sillä pystyn läpäisemään minkä hyvänsä esteen. Itachi on este.

_Streaking lights, loud sounds, and instinct  
Are the elements __that keep me going  
I am fighting my own mission  
Nothing's gonna stand in my way, no, no_

Kunhan saan Itachin päiviltä, niin voin jatkaa elämääni. Voin vihdoin edetä. Nyt olen ollut vain paikoillani koko tämän ajan. Koko tämän tuskallisen ajan. Sitten kun Itachi kuolee, minä olen vapaa.

_I will be the one to set your heart free, true  
Cleanse you__rself of them evil spirits that's in you_

Mutta minä kestän sen. Olen kestänyt tähänkin asti ja kestän edelleen. Olen järkähtämätön. Mikään ei enää saa minua murtumaan, ei mikään. Mitä hyvänsä elämä niskaani heittääkin, niin se on vain pieni harmi. Edessäni odottava kohtaloni on kaiken vaivan arvoista.

_Won't be frightened, I'll stand up to all the pain and turmoil  
Just believe in myself, won't rely on others_

Nyt vain keskityn treenaamiseen tullakseni vahvemmaksi. Jotta voin toteuttaa kohtaloni, kun aika vihdoin koittaa. Teen mitä vain tullakseni vahvemmaksi. Ihan mitä vain.

_Get this power to wipe out the havoc and anarchy  
This is my planet, gonna fight for my destiny_

Ihan vastikään minulle tarjoutui uusi mahdollisuus saada voimaa. Parempi kuin nykyinen. Voimieni kehittymismahdollisuudet ovat paljon paremmat, jos jätän kaiken vanhan taakseni ja aloitan uuden tien. Tien, jota minulle tarjoaa eräs legendaarisista ninjoista.

_Here I come, rou__gher than the rest o' them  
The best o' them, tougher than leather  
They call me Knuckles, unlike Sonic, I don't chuckle  
I'd rather flex my muscles_

Orochimaru tarjoaa minulle voimaa. Hänellä on itsellään sitä niin paljon, että säälittävä Konohan kylä ei edes yhdistetyin voimin pärjää hänelle. Hän tarjoaa voimaansa minulle. Minulla ei ole mitään syytä kieltäytyä. Täällä ei ole mitään syytä, miksi minun pitäisi jäädä. Täällä ei ole ketään, jonka vuoksi minun pitäisi jäädä.

_I'm hard as nails, it ain't hard to tell  
I break 'em do__wn whether they solid or frail  
Unlike the rest, I'm independent, it's my first breath  
First test, feel the right, then the worst left_

Orochimaru voi auttaa minua saamaan lisää voimaa. Minä voin auttaa häntä saamaan lisää voimaa. Tämä yhteistyö hyödyttää molempia osapuolia. Kummallakin on oma lehmä ojassa, joten olemme molemmat yhtä epäluotettavia. Hyvä.

_I have __no such things as weak spots  
Don't approve of him, but gotta trust him  
This alliance has a purpose  
This partnership is only temporary_

Mutta edelleen minua häiritsee eräs asia: Naruto. Tuo typerys ei osaa päästää minusta irti, vaan yrittää takertua minuun. Yrittää estää minua toteuttamasta kohtaloani. Yrittää "johtaa minut takaisin valoon."

_I will be the one to set your heart free, true  
Cleanse yourself of evil spirits that got in you_

Minun pitäisi tappaa hänet. Ei tuntuisi missään. Ehkä minä teenkin sen, mikäli hän vielä seuraa minua niin teen sen. En tarvitse häntä mihinkään.

_Won't be frightened, I'll stand up to all the pain and turmoil  
Just believe in myself, won't rely on others_

Narutosta ei ole hyötyä Itachin tappamisessa. Minun täytyy tehdä se yksin. Tietenkin voisin tappaa Naruton ja saisin Mangekyo Sharinganin, jolla voisi voittaa Itachin. Mutta ei. Minä en ole Itachi, en tee kuten hän tahtoo. Kuljen omaa polkuani ja voitan omalla tavallani.

_Freedom will be waiting when serenity is restored  
This is my planet, I shall not surrender_

Naruto on takanani ja pysyy siellä. Hänestä ei ole minulle enää haittaa, kunhan hän pysyy poissa. Minä tarvitsen vain Orochimarua. Väliaikaisesti. Vaikka Orochimarun suunnitelmiin kuuluukin, että sitten kun minä olen saanut hyödyn, on hänen vuoronsa. Mutta se ei haittaa. Millään ei ole merkitystä sen jälkeen, kun Itachi on lyöty.

_Won't be frightened, I'll stand up to all the pain and turmoil  
Just believe in myself, won't rely on others_

Kun minä saan voimaa, niin Orochimaru saa sitä myös. Sopimukseemme kuuluu, että minun ruumiini tulee Orochimarun käyttöön sitten, kun olemme molemmat valmiit siihen. Minun valmistumiseni tarkoittaa sitä, että saan kerättyä mahdollisimman paljon voimaa. Orochimarun taas täytyy odottaa kolme vuotta ennen kuin hän voi ottaa minun ruumiini käyttöönsä.

_Get this power to wipe out the havoc and anarchy  
This is my planet, gonna fight! __I..._

Minä kestän sen kyllä. Orochimaru saattaa saada oman osansa ennen kuin minä saan kostoni, mutta hänen omiin suunnitelmiinsa kuuluu myös Akatsuki-järjestön liiskaaminen, joten Itachi saa maksaa joka tapauksessa. Minun kauttani, koska meistä tulee yksi Orochimarun kanssa.

_Won't be frightened, I'll stand up to all the pain and turmoil  
Just believe in myself, won't rely on others_

Kunhan Itachi kuolee, niin millään muulla ei ole väliä. Ei ole väliä, olenko minä sitten Uchiha Sasuke, vai olenko minä Orochimaru. Kosto on tärkein, sitten saan rauhan.

_Freedom will be waiting when serenity is restored  
This is my planet, I shall not surrender_

Minä olen Uchiha Sasuke. Minä olen Orochimaru. Kuka tai mikä hyvänsä olenkin, sen ei ole väliä. Minä saan kostoni.

_The new porcupine on the block, with the buff chest  
Out the wilderness, with the ruggedness  
Knock knock, it's Knuckles, the blow thrower  
Independent flower, magical emerald holder  
Give you the coldest shoulder  
My spikes goes though boulders, that's why I stay a loner  
I was born by myself, I don't need a posse  
I get it on by myself, adversaries get shelved _


End file.
